Magnetizing
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: "Clare you...you knew this all along and you made me study?" "Well I wanted it to be a surprise. Surprise"  My take on Eclares first time. M for swearing.


A/N: So I'm new to the fandom but have been reading a lot of awesome stories, sorry I haven't left a review. They really were awesome so if anyone who reviews mine, if they have one, I'll read their stories and immediately leave a review. I know blackmail.

Another point I have to say is it's a bit OOC but then again I find the only person that can write Clare or Eli perfectly is the well the people who write for them, and when haven't we all be a little OOC?

Here goes nothing….I apologize for the length, a little amazed at how long it turned out but really didn't want to break it up into chapters.

The song that inspired this was E.T. by Katy Perry, the album version not featuring Kanye West.

I do not in any shape or form own anything but the thought.

* * *

><p>Clare Edwards sometimes wondered if Elijah Goldsworthy was really either a gift, a reward of sorts from a higher power for remaining true to her beliefs letting no one make her change her mind about what she believed in and believe her their had been many but none had moved her to the point of turning against her beliefs. He was an angel of sorts, a prize for remaining true.<p>

Or he could be a punishment for having the dirty thoughts that seemed to be running through her brain at any given moment and as of late thoughts of handing over the purity ring that once held so much power with her, and it still did to a point but now it seemed nothing ever stayed pure anymore so why should she? Her parents had changed her beliefs of right and wrong on certain aspects and really what's holding on to her virginity in the big facet of life?

A small smile ( a smirk Eli would call it) came to her lips when she saw the boy in question (an angel or devil she really hadn't decided yet) as she walked out the front steps of Degrassi and she had to stop making someone collide with her and almost knocked her down the steps but she didn't care as she got safely down the stairs no thanks to the rude boy behind her and watched Eli what she could only guess was an re-enactment of something he watched on TV last night to Adam, arms flailing above his head a true smile (his smirks were still there but he showed more emotion than the oh so sexy smirk) she saw Adam clutching his stomach, laughing trying to keep the hysterics at bay. He was loosing.

She was drawn to him wanting to touch him a simple caress of running her fingers through his hair or poking his side which she learned was one of his ticklish spots but for now she held back wanting to watch him without him knowing.

He made her weak in the knees how she was able to remain standing whenever he was around was still a miracle in itself and she feared she was falling too fast too soon but she was a teenager she was supposed and allowed to do that. With them there never was a feeling that it would end, it was long-term, how long it would last was anyone's guess but it wouldn't end with her yelling at him, it would end mutually. They weren't like that.

She kept her head down pretending to look at the notebook in her hands, if she wanted anyone to think she was studying then she really had to open her book, but she was studying, just not anything you learn in school.

_Pure animal attraction._

She really couldn't pinpoint the date or the time when the thought occurred to her but she wanted her first time to be with him, and soon. She would internally combust if he stared at her with those smoldering eyes, that she was only privy to see that kind of look from him but it was sometimes overwhelmed and she had to remember to breathe.

His touch was unlike anything else leaving a trail of fire with just the simplest touch of his hand or the way his hands tried to remain innocent at the start of the kiss but then would grow bolder and move down from her waist to touch her _ass _the word made her blush but Eli was trying to corrupt her and cursing seemed a small step in the right direction and she him, he's gone to church with her more than once and she supposed it had been the result of the heated make-out session afterwards while her parents stayed behind to talk to everyone else, Clare took full advantage of the empty house when that happened. Eli didn't know it but he was corrupting her more everyday.

Would _Saint Clare _really sneak away from Church to go make out with her atheist boyfriend?

No.

Clare Edwards _the sinner _would and does almost every Sunday.

Things had definitely changed.

And she was definitely was going to hell with all these impure thoughts about kissing him till he couldn't breath and going further.

"Clare" the almost yell startled her, and she blushed seeing who had called her name.

Eli _the devil. _

He was no longer considered an Angel.

"Yes?" she licked her lips and smirked when she saw his eyes flash towards her lips at her actions, maybe she wasn't the only one affected. She was too busy staring at everything Eli had to offer that she neglected to notice Adam was standing beside him.

"We called your name like ten times, what's on your mind Clare?" Adam spoke up and it was hard to take her eyes away from Eli's stunning face but she moved her head in Adam's direction. They were taller than her, how did she end up sitting on the stonewall by the entrance?. See Eli really was _the devil. _She lost all space and time when he was around.

"Biology" she lied quickly and had to throw in a little hint to her boyfriend where her thoughts were traveling. "Anatomy really, trying to remember what's connected to what" her eyes drifted downwards back to Eli for a brief second and to his pants.

"You don't have Biology this semester" Eli couldn't help but tease his girlfriend whom he wanted to kiss but Adam had made them promise to tone it down to only the briefest touches when he was around and so far they had complied but just barely.

"That's why I zoned out, I couldn't remember anything below the umm belt" she couldn't believe she was being this bold and had to bite her lip, it was either that or turn five shades of red. Adam would get the picture and Eli would laugh at her.

"I gotta go get a get out of jail free card, the dentist this afternoon" Adam spoke up when it was a few minutes since Clare had spoken and her gaze along with Eli's remained on the other.

"Don't let them put you out, that's when they get you" Eli joked but his gaze never once waived from Clare's lips.  
>"Could you guys maybe I don't know wait until I'm inside before you attack each other?" Adam asked almost begging as he took off almost at a run up the stairs out of sight within seconds. Eli didn't hesitate anymore he took the seat beside Clare his arms coming to rest on the stone on the other side of her, her whole left side was touching him from shoulder to foot, his eyes flickered up long enough to whisper "Hi" the smirk in place. Her breathing quickened but she managed to reply back with the same word "Hi" His free hand came up to trace the few curls that managed to escape the wrath of her thin headband and his thumb stroked her cheek.<p>

"I was seriously contemplating telling Adam to get lost so I could kiss you" his breath mingled with hers all she could smell was him and she knew for the rest of the day whenever she moved she'd catch small whiffs of him on her clothes.

"He's gone it's just us two" her lips moved a fraction of an inch closer to his

"So he is, no one ever gives you credit for your observatory skills" he was going to make her beg for his kiss she had a feeling and truthfully she didn't want to wait anymore.

"I'm not begging either you're going to kiss me or not" she looked determined but that only caused a slight chuckle from her little devil as his lips moved closer to a hair width away from hers, she couldn't help it, her tongue darted out to lick his upper lip teasing him a little wondering how he liked it.

"Oh I'd like to kiss you but Simpson's on his way over here" he moved away slightly dropping his hand from her face and moved his head away from hers marginally and his other arm remained where it was, and they both looked down at her open notebook as Simpson walked past them up the stairs.

It took a mere half second after Simpson had disappeared before Eli attacked her mouth with his already wanting entrance with his tongue to hers and for once she willingly encouraged it; matching it with hers.

His hand remained in the innocent place of her head but he really wanted to move farther south to erupt a moan from his little angel when he touched her breast but he couldn't the bell was about to go off any second and a teacher or students could see at any given moment. He behaved himself when he longed to go further and be in a more private place.

There was always _after school. _

"What does my _girlfriend _–" she would never get tired of hearing him say that "have planned for this weekend?" her answer better be him in one way or another and was slightly disappointed with her answer if he was honest.

"I have a church resort thing I'm involved with, we leave tonight and come back early Sunday morning" he perked up this could work to his advantage the Sunday part at least

"I know what you're thinking but I get back in time for Church and then I want to talk to my parents about something" she was keeping tight lipped about that one

"Pencil me in for Sunday afternoon?" he almost pouted and she thought it was cute but she would be the bearer of bad news a little while longer.

"I have to unpack and such, we could meet up after dinner to study for the English test we have on Tuesday"

"Why study on Sunday when we could do it Monday a day off from school?" it was true although it didn't happen often when you reached high school but they were blessed with a long weekend without a religious holiday.

"I was just trying to fit you into my busy schedule and my parents wont say anything if it's a study date" she stuck out her bottom lip and looked up at him mischievously through her lashes, he bought it hook, line and sinker, Eli really was a bad influence.

"Fine" he didn't like it but he would soon be rewarded. "Well at least let me kiss you until the bell rings" she giggled, she was sixteen years old and she _giggled _but nodded her head and met his willing lips and the bell rang all too soon for either of their liking.

* * *

><p>She was in disbelieve with her mothers question she hadn't realized how many times Eli had come to church but when her mother questioned where Eli was she was thrown for a loop. She casually mentioned that she thought it was best he didn't come, they wouldn't like him too much after she had the talk with her parents after they got home and before her dad would leave for the condo, her mother would stay for this week.<p>

"Before dad leaves do you think…" now was not time to be having nerves about the talk "do you think we could talk? Just the three of us and please don't interrupt me until I'm done" her mother was about to protest but closed her mouth and took a seat on the couch beside her soon to be ex husband.

"Sure thing sweetie what's on your mind?" it was now or never and she was kicking herself for even thinking that she should tell her parents.

"I guess what I want to say is that even though you two are no longer together you've both raised me the best you could. I know right from wrong. And I appreciate you letting me stay in the house while it's the two of you shuffling back and forth. I wanted to tell you both that the purity ring I wear may once a upon time meant to wait for marriage but you've showed me that not even marriages last. Then I became to believe that I would wait for true love. I want you both to know that I plan on-" should she say sleep with, have sex with or, have intercourse with Eli, which one would sound less evil? And then it came to her

"I plan on giving the ring to Eli because I think I've found it, my true love in him and yeah I just thought you should know that" by the end she knew she was rambling but it was out there in the open, her parent's didn't need to know that she planned on giving it up tonight when she went over there. Her parent's looked at each other she felt an argument brewing and wanted no part of it.

"I'm going to unpack while you talk things out" she stopped herself from skipping to the stairs still unbelieving that she actually came out and said it what she'd been thinking for a while now.

Unpacking took a lot less time then she thought it would and soon found herself putting extra clothes and toiletries in the bottom of her school bag for later tonight and she blushed when she opened her bottom drawer to find the navy blue baby doll that she bought on a whim, she'd fallen in love with it the moment she saw it and secretly bought it when no one was looking. Tonight would put it to work.

Her mother knocked on her opened door and shoved the flimsy piece of material into her bag.

"Clare can we talk?" her father was absent probably had already left, feeling uncomfortable with his youngest daughter saying she was going to sleep with her boyfriend.

"Sure. Dad already leave?" she couldn't help but call him a coward but she understood.

Her mother nodded before she started

"Your father and I always knew this day would come, these are different times we live in then when I was your age. We want you to know we're really proud of you with your decision, however we still think you're a bit young for this to happen but we can't stop you or condone you from doing so. I want you to take every precaution and make sure it's right Clare, don't do it in the heat of the moment do it because you feel it's right"

"I will, you don't have to worry about me" her mother pulled her into a hug. Clare glancing down and seeing the lingerie stepped one step away bringing her mother away from her bag. She could hear her mother crying and felt a pang of guilt but this was her decision. Her mother pulled away as her phone went off. Wiping away her tears her mother laughed.

"It's probably Eli, we haven't seen each other since Friday lunch"

"He's not pressuring he is you? To have sex?" her mother was back in control the vulnerable moment had passed

"No he's not, he hasn't once; he doesn't even know I talked about this to you or dad" her phone chimed again

"He's quite anxious to see you" it was the look on her mother's face that told her for the first time made her mother actually got that Eli was there for the long haul and she wasn't some piece of _ass _to him.

"I can't wait to see him either mom" Clare couldn't help but grin, and blush at the same time as the thoughts of everything she wanted to do to him came full force into the front of her mind.

Her phone started ringing Eli's ring tone, one he made her download because it just fit him _so _well.

"Answer it" with that her mother left. Clare raced the few steps to her phone.

"Hello?" she was going to tease him

"Can we hang out now?" he whined, one thing you quickly learned about Eli he complained a lot but never _whined _and when he did he was getting desperate and it warmed her heart to know he wanted to see her and only her.

"I'm sorry who's this?" she almost tasted blood when she bit her lip to keep from laughing

"Don't be mean _Claaare" _he'd never dragged out her name before and she liked it.

"I'm sorry babe is there any way I can make it up to you?" _babe_ another new for her, pet names.

"I can think of a few but it involves you being here" she could hear him moving around his room probably looking for his keys which were always in the same place every darn time but he had yet to remember that.

"I'm waiting on my boyfriend to come get me"

"I'd be there but I can't find my keys" he _complained _and she let out a sigh

"On your desk by your lamp underneath the comic book you've been reading" it took a few seconds before she heard the jingling of the keys.

"I'm on my way" she had exactly 14 ½ minutes before he would be here and tossed her makeup into her bag before she put her books on top.

She had just closed the bag when her mother walked back in with a box. Clare couldn't help the fact her mouth dropped when she saw what the box was.

"It's not like you're father and I are going to use them" she could have gone her whole life not knowing that but today was the day for surprises.

She grabbed them from her mother when she heard the rumble of Morty coming down the road and quickly dashed to her closet to grab a pair of flats. Her mother had left and probably was about to answer the door; this was going to be awkward she grabbed the contents of the box and shoved them in her bag tossing the box inside her closet and dashed downstairs shoes in hand.

His eyes twinkled as she descended pausing at the bottom to put on her shoes. She wanted to kiss him but with the bombshell she just dropped she could wait until they were in the car or at a red light or his house. However long he could resist her for. She was betting the car.

"I'm ready to go" she almost laughed at her double innuendo but thought better of it then she'd have to explain and the surprise would be ruined.

"Bye Mrs. Edwards" Eli was polite with her mother she liked that, he was no longer scared to be around her he just accepted her as his girlfriends mom.

"Drive _safe _Eli, goodbye Clare" she looked at her mother on her way out, her mother had almost blown it.

"What was with your mother telling me to drive safe and in that tone she used?"

"I have no idea"

She lost the bet, he ambushed her as he opened Morty's door for her as she was sliding in he caught her and kissed her, keeping it tame her mother could be watching.

"I missed you" he said dangerously close to her lips before pecking her again

"I missed you so _fucking _much" she knew it excited him when she swore and she couldn't help it she wanted to excite him.

"Clare you know how your swearing affects me" his eyes turned to a darker shade of green that she hadn't seen in almost a week, their last good make out session.

"My mother's probably watching" she being the voice of reason had to direct things towards his house

"Ouch! Cock blocked by my own _girlfriend_" she blushed and looked down, he wasn't shy around her that was for sure and sometimes it still shocked her he would say certain things like that for one. She didn't mean to _cock block_ she just didn't want anyone to witness what she wanted to do to him.

"Can't wait for our study date!" he said a little too cheery and she smiled to herself as he walked around the front of Morty as she buckled up.

* * *

><p>"Cece and Bullfrog are where?" the absent normal vehicle in the family was gone and she had to ask, not that they would object to the activities she had planned but she really didn't want to be questioned about it after if they knew.<p>

"Grocery shopping"

"And you didn't want to go along?" she casually dropped her bag on the floor that she could actually see, it was a work in progress but Eli said he wanted to do it on his own, on his own time and over half the room was done everything else was pushed into one little corner that wouldn't take very long at all to finish.

"It's like WW3 when they go, dad always puts junk food in the cart and mom freaks out taking it out, he throws a tantrum and after about an hour she finally caves and it starts all over again."

"How long does it usually take to get groceries?" he had her curious in this little tale

"Anywhere from an hour to three hours all depending what's on sale and how tired dad is, its longer if he's cranky" Eli sat on his bed knees resting on the frame knowing Clare would want the desk to study.

It was almost 9:30 when they came up for air from the textbooks, the test more like a mid-term of sorts consisted of everything they had studied so far.

"Clare isn't your curfew 10?" he closed his book getting up to stretch his shirt riding up as he stood there. She lost her train of thought when she saw the skin. She'd seen it before but it still made her want to run her tongue along every inch of that tanned skin.

"Clare" he snapped her out of it and looked up into his eyes and at the door that stood open.

Cece and Bullfrog had returned only an hour ago, turned out Bullfrog was cranky and had stomped up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door. They hadn't heard a word from Cece only to say they were home. She wanted to judge where Cece was; knowing that their bedroom and Eli's bedroom were on only feet away from one another.

"Do you mind getting me a glass of water?" she asked sweetly knowing he wouldn't deny her that and maybe he'd run into Cece and tell her what his mother was doing.

He nodded before leaving his room, she only had a few minutes before he returned with her water and she wanted to show him her new little purchase. She tried the sexiest pose she knew by laying in the middle of his bed propped up by his pillows with her left leg bent at the knee and her bedroom eyes that Eli swore she had.

"That's weird usually she tells me goodnight before she goes to bed" Eli had come fully into the room looking at his floor deep in thought as to why his mother never said goodnight. Cece was a smart woman.

"Eli" she spoke softly knowing he'd look up if she spoke that way.

He stumbled and nearly dropped the glass

"Cu..cur..curfew?" he stammered and sat the water down on his dresser closet to him knowing if he didn't it would end up in a thousand little pieces.

"Don't have one"

"Parents?" he was still having difficulty speaking and took a sip of the water

"Know I'm here" his eyes flew to her left hand that lay resting on her bent knew where the ever-taunting purity ring sat, it wasn't there, it lay sparkling on his laptop.

"Hotel Eli open for business?" she asked, he wasn't having the reaction she hoped he would.

"Clare you…you knew this all along and you made me _study?"_ Eli was back. He reached his door in two strides shutting it and locking it from the inside it felt weird to be doing that.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise. Surprise" standing at his door his heated gaze traveled up from her legs to her face setting her skin of fire from his look.

"I'm surprised" he looked down, there was no hiding that surprise either.

"I know I'm the virgin here but even I know that it doesn't work with you over there and me here" he was in shock, Clare, the virgin, was being assertive and he kinda liked it _a lot. _

He jumped on her making her squeal with laughter and he kissed her to silence her.

"My parent's are still here" her eyes sparkled and he fell in love with her all over again

"Then I guess you'll have to be quiet then won't you?" she teased him

"Excuse me, but you'll be moaning and screaming so loud they'll know exactly what we're doing in here"

"Is that a challenge?"

"No no a guarantee"

* * *

><p>AN: I feel weird doing teen sex. I have no idea why so I left it there.


End file.
